Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the main protagonist of the Hasbro 2012 show Littlest Pet Shop. She is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals and keep the pet shop from shutting down. She was voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voices Applejack and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Mary Test from Johnny Test. History Blythe moved to an apartment that is close to the Littlest Pet Shop,a pet store that is going to be put out of business. Soon, she meets Brittany and Whittany Biskit who say her clothes are lame and ask if she wants them to buy new clothes for her. But, she declines, telling the twins that she has a lot of unpacking to do, causing them both to get upset. After they leave, Blythe finds a dumbwaiter behind a painting which she uses and goes down to the Littlest Pet Shop. When she uses it for the first time, she accidentally bumps her head, though she isn't hurt. She meets all seven pets and after hearing Zoe Trent's song, thinks the shop is haunted, so she takes off screaming. Later, when Blythe meets a dog, he speaks to her, commenting on her crazy behavior. She becomes so frightened that she runs back to the apartment. Blythe wasn't sure why she could talk to animals all of a sudden. Later, when she speaks to the pets, they explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human so far who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her sketchbook pictures. After Russell points out to Blythe that he and the other pets will have to be shipped to Largest Ever Pet Shop if she can't save the pet shop from closing, Blythe agrees to help them out. Wanting to take revenge for Blythe telling them "No" , Brittany and Whittany have a plan to humiliate her while she has a plan to avoid closing the Littlest Pet Shop by having a fashion show. As they disguise as cats, Jasper Jones told Blythe that all the posters said "come and get free money" Mrs. Twombly said there is no free money. The audience is about to leave, but the fashion show begins, prompting them to watch. After it ends, Blythe is supposed to take a bow but Russell finds out that the Biskit twins' plot. So he scares them and the Biskit Twins embarrass themselves, before running away. The next day Mrs. Twombly has a sale for a very special pet fashion clothing line called: Blythe Style! Blythe is happy that the Littlest Pet Shop is not closing. As revealed in Season 4 episode 1, The Tortoise and the Heir, Blythe's mother is Lauren Baxter, a woman with the ability to talk to pets who it can be assumed Blythe inherited her ability from. Julie McNally Cahill, the creator of the series, revealed that her mother died when Blythe was very young. Personality Blythe is a young girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her, when they were criticizing her and her style and ideas, which is why she turned them down for more decent, friendly people. It is a little easy to frustrate her but she normally keeps a calm and cool head. When it comes to Brittany and Whittany, she tends to sarcastically speak to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in any way she can, as well as designing them cute outfits. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Trivia *Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. External links *Blythe Baxter - Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series) Wiki Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Bond Protector Category:Damsels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Kids Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Role Models Category:Successful Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Merciful Category:Passionate Learners Category:Harmonizers